ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO PAW Patrol: Pups and the Mistress of Time
'''LEGO PAW Patrol: Mystery of the Masked Mistress '''is a singleplayer and multiplayer game based on Nickelodeon's hit show PAW Patrol. The game is developed by TT Games, Spin Master, Illumination, Nickelodeon, Level 5 and Platinum Games. Much like LEGO City: Undercover, the game is a Wii U exclusive. Plot One night in Dimension 8-12-13, aka Adventure Bay... The entire town gets turned into a bricktastic world where comedy reigns supreme and time repeats itself! Now the PAW Patrol must figure out not only how their town became a batch of bricks, but also figure out why they are repeating their past rescues; and why the outcome sometimes changes! Get ready for a brand new LEGO adventure featuring the cream of the voice acting crop and the best episodes of PAW Patrol given a LEGO Twist! Gameplay Much like many games in the LEGO video game library, the game combines exploration and imagination all in one package. The game also has various puzzles and minigames that can be unlocked as your progress through the story. Missions aka Levels In the game's story mode, you and your child with go through 60 levels and relive classic PAW Patrol episodes as you explore fan favorite places such as Adventure Bay, The Jungle, The South Pole, Foggybottom, Barkingburg and more in order to save the day from the agents of A.N.G.E.R (Absolutely Nefarious Gargantuan Evildoing Renegades) from ruining the PAW Patrol's reputation! There are also some new characters introduced in the game, as well as a few LEGO fan favorites! The last four levels are a four part saga called: The Mistress' Last Stand! Adventure Bay in Peril! #The New Pup (Unlocked Characters: Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Robo-Dog, Everest, Jake) Characters: Penguin (10,000 Studs), EMT Marshall (50,000 Studs) and Desert Ranger (25,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Icetameetchu, the Isolated) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Aang) Character: Yeti (The LEGO Movie) #Air Pups (Unlocked Characters: Captain Turbot, Francois Turbot, Alex Porter) Characters: Randy (10,000 Studs) and Mandy (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Volcandross the Violent) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Spencer Shay) (Minikit Character: Durin's Bane) #Pups and the Pirate Treasure (Unlockable Character: Tsunami) Characters: Captian Blackfur (1,000,000 Studs), Pirate Zuma (50,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Mimichimera) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Mr. Krabs) (Minikit Character: Metalbeard) #Pups and the Secret of the Monkey Queen (Unlockable Characters: Carlos, Tracker) (Boss Battle: Temple Trasher 3000) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Olmec) (Minikit Character: Johnny Thunder) #Pups Save Friendship Day (Unlockable Characters: Mayor Goodway, Mayor Humdinger, Proton) Characters: Mailman (25,000 Studs) Ms. Majorie (25,000 Studs), Maynard (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Gourmet Goodway) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Wubbzy) (Minikit Character: Slimer) #Pups Save the PAW Patroller (Unlockable Characters: Marsha, Ruby, Casey, Tabby, Zena, Skylar) Characters: Cassandra the Cruelest Kitten (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Mr. Swirly Eyes) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Rambamboo) (Minikit Character: Chase McCain) #Pups Bark with Dinosaurs (Unlockable Characters: X-PO, Chickaletta, Cali) Characters: Terry (10,000 Studs), Utahraptor (10,000 Studs), Triceratops (10,000 Studs (Boss Battle: Dinonnihilator, the Determined) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Dan Henderson) (Minikit Character: Indiana Jones) #Pup-Fu! (Unlockable Characters: Farmer Yumi, Suzan Hinako) Characters: Pup-Fu Marshall, Pup-Fu Rubble, Pup-Fu Chase, Pup-Fu Rocky, Pup-Fu Zuma, Pup-Fu Skye, Pup-Fu Proton, Pup-Fu Everest, Pup-Fu Tracker and Bo-Ju-Te Cali (50,000 Studs each) (Boss Battle: Kabukerai) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Sandy Cheeks) (Minikit Character: Sensei Wu) #Pups Save Sports Day (Boss Battle: Medalodon) #Pups Save a Show (Boss Battle: Clobberstone Castle) #Pups Save a Dragon (Boss Battle: The Skyevil Witch) #Pups Save a Merpup (Boss Battle: Krak the Ripper) #Pups Save a Pony (Unlockable Characters: Julius Goodway, Justina Goodway and Unikitty) Character: Priscilla (10,000 Studs) (Boss Battle: Saloonatic) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Widget) (Minikit Character: Sheriff Wild Wyatt West) #Pups in a Fix (Boss Battle: Robo-Dog 3000) #Pups Save Apollo (Unlockable Characters: Apollo the Super Pup, Liz) (Boss Battle: The Spider King) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Leni Loud) (Minikit Character: Spider-Man) #Pups Save the Songbirds (Boss Battle: Montgomery Monocle) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Elizabeth Thornberry) (Minikit Character: Eris the Eagle) #Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show (Unlockable Characters: Luke Stars, Sali aka The NYANferious S.M.A.L.L) (Boss Battle: Hawk n Roller) (Nickelodeon Character in Peril: Luna Loud) #Pups Save a Goldrush (Unlockable Character: Otis Goodway) (Boss Battle: Sparro Gold) #Pups Save a Hoedown (Unlockable Character: Farmer Al) (Boss Battle: Wild Wilbur) #Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot (Boss Battle: Wild Wilbur's Sparrow) #Pups Save a Snowboard Competition (Boss Battle: Adventure Bay Snow Monster) #Pup Pup Boogie (Boss Battle: The Pup Pup Boogie Monster) #Pups Save Old Trusty (Boss Battle: Perfect Chaos) #Pups and the Beanstalk (Boss Battle: Shadow Giant Alex) #Pups Save Christmas (Boss Battle: Rudorochi, The Ten Headed Reindeer) #Pups Great Race (Boss Battle: Demonlition Race) #Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt (Boss Battle: Dalegg Emperor) #Pups Save Skye (Boss Battle: Server Error the Eagleborg) #Pups Find a Genie (Boss Battle: Jermad Jack) #Pups Save the Corn Roast (Boss Battle: Pyropigeon) #Pups and the Ghost Pirate (Boss Battle: Captain Bloodbeard) #Pups Fall Festival (Boss Battle: Cacklelantern) #Pups Save a Train (Boss Battle: Serpentrain) #Pups in a Fog (Boss Battle: The Foggybarfer) #Pups Save the Bay (Boss Battle: T.O.S.A) #Pups Go All Monkey (Boss Battle: Banana Behemoth) #Pups Save a Wedding (Boss Battle: Yumimic and Aloflague) #Pups and the Big Freeze (Boss Battle: Ice Breaker) #A Pup in Sheep's Clothing (Boss Battle: Garborg) #Pups Adventures in Babysitting (Boss Battle: The Casanewbs) #Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone (Boss Battle: Sephirshall) #Pups Save a Friend (Boss Battle: Enemockerfly) #Pups and the Ghost Cabin (Boss Battle: Gozer and Vigo) #Pups Save a Big Bone (Boss Battle: Tyrant Rouge) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Pups and the Frozen Earth (Boss Battle: The Tri's Revenge) #Pups and the Collision (Boss Battle: Tsunamobi) #Pups and the Adventure Bay Army (Boss Battle: The Shadow Servants) #Pups and the Final Battle (Boss Battle: The Masked Mistress 1, The Masked Mistress 2 and the Masked Mistress Phase) Characters The list of characters in PAW Patrol is large, so large that they are split in various categories. Characters Unlocked in Story Mode *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Everest *Jake *Captain Horatio Turbot *Francois Turbot *Alex Porter Characters that are Purchasable *Penguins (Cost: 10,000 Studs) (Skills: Dive Ability) *EMT Marshall (Cost: 50,000 Studs) (Skills: PAW Patrol Access, X-Ray, Pet Lever, Heal) *Desert Ranger (Cost: 25,000 Studs) (Skills: Dig, Grappling Hook) *Randy (Cost: 10,000 Studs) *Mandy (Cost: 10,000 Studs) Collectables *Minikits: *Red Bricks: *Blue Bricks: *Nickelodeon Characters in Peril: *Photo Opportunities: Character Ability Guide *Agility: Females are often stronger then boys, and the females in LEGO games can jump higher then males! *Dig: Characters with shovels can dig up objects *PAW Patrol Access: Only PAW Patrol members can access these areas! *Scroll Puzzles: The newest minifigure ability, you press three buttons to swap puzzle squares and reveal a martial arts pose. Characters like Farmer Yumi can use this ability! Nintrophies *You're All Good Pups: You collected all other achievements, the PAW Patrol is so proud of you! *Hey Penguin, Nice Suit!: Complete The New Pup *I Prefer the Beret: Complete Air Pups *Not Good for Chewing Though...: Complete Pups and the Pirate Treasure *????: Complete Pups and the Secret of the Monkey Queen! *Do We Have Any Liver Flavored Stamps?: Complete Pups Save Friendship Day *18 Wheels and a Horn: Complete Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Close Encounters of the Eyeball Kind: Complete Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Quiet as A Mouse!: Complete Pup-Fu! *????: Complete Pups Save Sports Day *Princess' Phone Needs Iced Tea!: Complete Pups Save a Show *True Love's Kiss: Complete Pups Save a Dragon *The Tail Tells The Tale: Complete Pups Save a Merpup *????: Complete Pups Save a Pony Category:Paw patrol Category:LEGO video games Category:2018 Category:Telltale Games Category:Level5 Games Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spin Master Category:Platinum Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Multiplayer